Disney's Chloe
''Chloe ''is an upcoming 2021 American 3D computer-animated adventure-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is directed by Brad Bird and written by Chris Wright and Phil Johnston. The film stars the voices of Tori Kelly and Kel Mitchell. Chloe will be released by Walt Disney Pictures on July 31, 2021 in RealD 3D and IMAX. Featuring a disney hit single by Jacquie Lee. Storyline This is a story about the young polar bear named Chloe (Tori Kelly) who's live in the pack of polar bears, however, she's going on an adventure to get back home with a help of a wisecracking arctic hare named Ty (Kel Mitchell). Cast * Tori Kelly as Chloe, a young polar bear. ** Ivy George as Young Chloe * Kel Mitchell as Ty, a wisecracking arctic hare. * David Koechner as Lynx, a vicious arctic wolf and the leader of 4 arctic wolves who wants to track them down. * Kaitlin Olson as Gabi, an arctic tern. * Patton Oswalt as Steve, an arctic tern. * Ozzy Osbourne as Fluke, a harp seal and Ed's friend * Christopher Knights as Ed, a harp seal and Fluke's friend. * Diane Keaton as Lauren, Chloe's mother. * Brendan Fraser as Norman, Chloe's father. * T.J. Miller as Drake, a polar bear * Ray J as Chris, Chloe's uncle. * Retta as Nichole, Chloe's aunt. * David Spade as Polar Bear No. 1 * Mia Talerico as Cub No. 1 * Lisa and Lena Mantler as Sate & Kate, twin polar bears and Chloe's friends. * Ed Helms as Grand-Grand, Chloe's grandfather. * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Polar Bear No. 2 * Logan Moreau as Cub No. 2 * Will Buie Jr as Cub No. 3 * Eric Allan Kramer as Polar Bear No. 3 * Jason Dolley as Polar Bear No. 4 Songs #Chloe # Home - Jacquie Lee (Pop Mix) # Northern Lights - Owl City (Electronic Mix) # Lauren's Lullaby - Diane Keaton # Found My Way - Rachel Platten (Dance-Pop Mix) DisneyMusicVEVO * Jacquie Lee - Home (From Disney's "Chloe" / Official Video) Special Effects * Reel FX Fandango Chloe: Trailer | Fandango * Song: Back Home - Andy Grammer Release * The film will be released on July 31, 2021 in RealD 3D and IMAX. AMC Theatres CHLOE - Special Look | AMC Theatres (2021) * Song: Home - Jacquie Lee (NEW) Jimmy Kimmel Live Exclusive sneak peek of 'Chloe' DisneyMusicVEVO * Owl City - Northern Lights (From "Chloe" / Audio Only) Presenters * Director: Brad Bird * Production Designer: Don Shank * Character Designer: Sergio Pablos * Art Directors: Craig Kellman / Byron Howard DisneyMusicVEVO * Jacquie Lee - Home (Live On The Today Show) Fandango Chloe: Trailer 2 | Fandango * Narrated by Tori Kelly * Songs: Thunder - Imagine Dragon / Bones (ft. OneRepublic) - Galantis Disney Animation "Polar Bear Rap" by Kel Mitchell ft. Bow Bow | Chloe * Mix: Hip-Hop/Funk Trivia * The film will feature a new hit disney single "Home" by Jacquie Lee. Disney Animation Chloe | In Theatres Now * Song: Pop Music Cinemark See Disney's Chloe at Cinemark XD, In theatres July 31! * Song: Something New - The Score Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Upcoming Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:IMDb Category:2021 animated films Category:Dolby Digital/Other Category:Disney Movies Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Disney Category:Upcoming Category:Family films Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Computer-animated Category:Walt Disney Records Category:Family Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Tori Kelly Category:Movies